


I'll make things interesting for you

by Initiate_Explode



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Initiate_Explode/pseuds/Initiate_Explode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when River finds Alex, and then decides to invite the boys along on another date. The mind races.<br/>'River put her clothes back and typed the coordinates into her vortex manipulated as Alex laid there drifting off to sleep through her post orgasm bliss. She picked Alex up and placed her back on the bed, covering her with blankets. Whispering in her ear before she disappeared back to the TARDIS<br/>“See you again sweetie. I might even bring the doctor next time if you bring your sexy Matt.” '</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll make things interesting for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crack fic that again started as a bit of fun for spoilersweetie but added all four in as a chapter until her very excitably anticipated chapter is written (no pressure.) It didn't come out as well as i hoped, i got half way through and found myself so stuck so constructive criticism is welcomed :)

_“Sweetie, I can’t say I surprised but are you sure?”_  
 _“I’m pretty sure I’m dreaming which he a pretty fantastic dream to wake up from and if I’m not, well then I’ll bloody enjoy it while I can and figure it out later.”_  
River moved even closer and violently pressed her lips on Alex’s and excitedly exhaled hot breath, hitting her sensitive skin. Alex wrapped arm around her tiny body and pulled River closer. River slightly opened her mouth and Alex slipped her tongue between her lips and licked her upper lip. She took Rivers lower lip between her teeth and bit it, before their tongues met inside of their mouths. At the same moment they both realised that their kissing turned into making out. They started moaning and their hands started exploring body of each other. Alex stopped for a moment and leaned her palms against Rivers cheek and looked deeply into her eyes.  
 _“I want it”_ she whispered quietly but certainly.  
 _“Are you sure sweetie?”_  
River asked a little bit nervously as she stroked the tip of her fingers against Alex’s soft cheek. Alex nodded.  
 _“When will I ever get this opportunity again, no matter how weird it is?”_  
River climbed on top of her and took off her shirt caressing her breast, Alex let out a slight moan. River began sucking her breast as Alex slowly took off Rivers clothes and started to trace her curves with her index finger. This made River shiver as she moved down between Alex’s legs. She began to slowly suck her sex, flicking her tongue on her clit. Alex let out a loud moan and lifted Rivers face up and kissed her with passion. The two women slipped down on to the floor and Alex went down on River and began to suck on her sex furiously before inserting two fingers deep inside of her, easing them in an out quickening the pace with each thrust.  
 _“Oh Alex! Don’t stop”_  
River screamed as she neared climax. Still thrusting into her, Alex began to suck on her clit which threw River over the edge and she reached orgasm screaming and panting.  
 _“Mmm sweetie you’re so good, but now it’s my turn to please you.”_  
River began to kiss Alex’s entire body and began to suck, once again on her throbbing sex. She inserted her tongue deep inside of her and used her thumb to tease her clit.  
 _“River, please. Yes, deeper, harder darling!”_  
Alex screamed wanting more. River giggled and stuck three fingers deep inside of her thrusting them fast and bending them to reach that sweet spot inside. It tipped Alex over the edge, arching her back, her walls clenching and releasing, screaming as her orgasm washed over her.  
River put her clothes back and typed the coordinates into her vortex manipulated as Alex laid there drifting off to sleep through her post orgasm bliss. She picked Alex up and placed her back on the bed, covering her with blankets. Whispering in her ear before she disappeared back to the TARDIS  
 _“See you again sweetie. I might even bring the doctor next time if you bring your sexy Matt.”_

A text came through to Alex's phone during a 5 minute break off filming.  
 _"Who is it love, Salome? How is the poppet?"_  
 _"No, no it's an unknown number. Hang on I’ll just get my glasses to read it."_  
She rummages in her bag finding her glasses and putting them on inspecting the text before her. **'Hello sweetie, I've talked him round. We'll be round at eight, wear something sexy! Xo’**  
She leans into Matt whispering into his ear purring as she goes  
 _"All set darling, they'll be around at ours for eight"_  
He picks her up twirling her around shouting  
 _"Oh I bloody love you Kingston" peppering kisses all over a face._  
 _ **"Ahem"**_  
Oh right yeah, work. He puts her back down apologising to everyone and getting back to set. They clock off at 7 and Alex drives them both home. They both quickly shower; well between the kisses and turning the shower cold for a bit it was relatively quick. Back in the bedroom Alex dresses in a lacy black set and chucks a pair of Matts silk black boxers at him.  
 _"Oh Alex, you know how much I hate these. They remind me of Arthur."_  
 _"1. They are extremely sexy and 2. Never mention Arthur again under these circumstances darling. I’ll get you something else."_  
She shoves them to the back of the drawer and finds one of his Calvin Klein’s briefs that do wonderful things to his ‘majesty’ making it look even more majestic for her. He shimmied them on snapping the elastic into place before calling over to Alex  
 _“How do I look?”_ grinning the sly cheeky grin of his. She walked with a certain sway on her hips over to him pressing a firm but loving kiss to his lips and whispering  
 _“Very majestic darling”_  
 _“Oh, are we running late already sweeties?”  
 _“River, what? I thought you said we were going on a date. Riv-“  
 _“Oh yeah mate, she hasn’t told you the full story either? Alex had told me about their little encounter and we’d meet together. I didn’t think she meant this kind of meet.”___  
Matt gestured to the two ladies snogging and hauling each other onto the bed, Alex tearing Rivers dress of her and squeezing her bum as River growled into her mouth. She broke away first to turn her head back to the other two.  
 _“Well come along boys, it’s no good standing there all night, and sweetie you should know me by now. Remember rule one? You honestly thought I’d meet myself and not do anything? Anyway he’s you , surely you’ve always wondered?”_  
 _“Well, yes but I mean your women and we’re, we’re… don’t you think this is just a bit weird.”_  
 _“Mmm entirely sweetie. Now get your sweet tooshies over here”_  
 _“Yes come on darling you know how insatiable I’ve been since the last time.”_  
The boys sauntered their way over to the bed both sets of eyes never leaving their partners, upon reaching the bed, River pulled down Matt smashing their lips together and cupping him through his pants feeling his hardness in her hands, Matt let a high pitched squeak to River’s mouth which she soon kissed away again. The Doctor, capable of his limbs for once, how is it he’s only co-ordinated in bed? Reached Alex and gently pushed her back down so she was laying on the bed and kissed ever so lightly ghosting their lips before moving down her neck kissing with purpose on his way down. Alex was finding the use of her hands again and started to peel off the doctors clothes finding that like Matt he had strange obsession with weird socks.  
 _“Do you two know Stephen?”_ tearing her mouth away from Matt, River turned to reply  
 _“Who Sweetie?”_  
 _“Alex, why did you ask that?” Matt joined in utterly confused by Alex’s question._  
 _“Well it’s just you and the Doctor are scarily alike. Not just look wise but personality wise. He has you disgusting taste in socks Matt!”_  
 _“Oi, my socks are cool.”_  
 _“Yeah”_ Matt leant over and high fived the Doctor.  
 _“Ahh finally sweetie! Someone who agrees with me. But Now as we were boys.”_  
Matt leant over to kiss Alex this time as the Doctor carried on going lower, removing her bra straps before reaching around and unclipping it and throwing it to the floor. He leant down and licked a stripe up her nipple before circling his tongue and sucking gently scraping his teeth over and then doing the same with the other. River on the other hand had had enough foreplay and wanted some action, being straight to the point as normal she placed her dainty fingers to the edges of Matt’s pants and yanked them down before grasping his length swiping her thumb over the head making Matt gasp into Alex’s mouth. He kicked his pants off his ankles and squeezed Rivers breasts, flicking his thumbs over her nipples feeling them hardening under his touch. She leant down and took him into her mouth hollowing her cheeks as she pulled back before going back down again. Struggling to keep kissing Alex at the same time, his mind was racing. He couldn’t concentrate between Alex getting pleased by another him, him pleasing another Alex and another Alex pleasing him, it was all too much and River had him spilling into her mouth before she barely started. Feeling utterly embarrassed by it Matt pulled away and all but ran into the bathroom shutting the door and stood staring at himself, his actual self in the mirror. ‘What is wrong with you man, this every man’s dream fantasy, so what if you came early you can go again. Hiding in here isn’t going to solve anything. A tentative knock at the door brought him back from his thoughts.  
 _“Matt. Matt darling, are you okay?”_  
 _“Yeah, yeah I’m fine Alex. Just give me a sec”_  
Hearing the slight tremor in his voice Alex tries the handle finding it unlocked, she wraps her arms around his waist leaning up into his ear and whispering  
 _“River didn’t mind honestly, we all know it’s a bit overwhelming. Hell if it wasn’t you it would have been me two seconds later. Come back.”_  
He took Alex back to the bed and dragged the Doctor to the side whispering things in his ear and the Doctor conversing back suddenly looking back at them both on the bed both of the men told them to lie down onto the bed and to hold hands and kiss. Suddenly feeling very turned on by seeing both of them take such a demanding approach to all this, both Alex and River did as they were told.  
 _“Now close your eyes”_  
Again they both did as they were told. The Doctor and Matt both went back over the bed kneeling next to their partner but leaning over each other taking their tongues over the others partner before kneeling back and doing the same approach their own partner. Not knowing whose tongue were who’s both Alex and River were moaning into each other’s mouths bringing their hands up to caress their cheeks. Taking their cue the Doctor lined up to Rivers sex before entering her inch by inch making her gasp and mewl to Alex, Matt removed Alex’s underwear and did the same they began thrusting at the same time getting harder on each thrust. Alex and River broke away all the sensations being too much to concentrate. Both gasping and panting Matt started playing with Rivers clit circling his finger round the swollen nub leaving River moaning even louder. The Doctor on the other hand went back to Alex’s breasts knowing how much River loved the sensations there, he squeezed and kneaded Alex’s scraping his thumbs across her nipples pinching and tweaking them. When both women seemed to be at the edge the men both concentrated on their clits. Matt pressing his thumb down adding pressure onto River while the Doctor used his index finger and flicked Alex’s. In sync it sent both Alex and River over the edge the Doctor and Matt following 2 seconds after them. All of them collapsed on the bed panting from the post orgasm glow. Their breaths soon evened out and they fell into a deep sleep dreaming of each other. Alex woke first looking around and only seeing Matt in place she started to think she dreamed it all at how rested she felt. She then spotted a note and a bow tie on her bedside table.  
 **Hello Sweetie, thanks for a lovely evening. We’ll definitely be popping in again more often. xo**


End file.
